Lilium
by Parallel Goddesses
Summary: Ryouko é uma rapariga normal que volta ao Japão passado algum tempo fora deste... O que acontecerá? Não sei fazer sumários de jeito xD
1. Chegada ao Japão

Disclaimer: Beybalde não me pertence \o\o/o/

Legenda:

"Bla bla bla" - Fala normal  
_"Bla bla bla" -_ Telefone

* * *

"_Já saís-te no avião?"_

A rapariga de cabelos castanhos-claros afastou com a sua mão direita, os pequenos fios de cabelo da cara, enquanto a mão esquerda segurava o pequeno telemóvel branco.

"Já…" – ela parou por um bocado ajeitando a camisola amarela – " Vou só buscar as malas, eu ligo-lhe quando chegar ao hotel."

"Muito bem, Ryouko…" – guardou o telemóvel no bolso esquerdo das calças e caminhou até à sala das malas. (Myoubi: peço desculpa a minha ignorância, mas eu nunca fui a um aeroporto na minha vida, por isso não sei se o sitio onde estão as malas tem nome ou não xD)

**oOoOo**

Ryouko caminhava confusa pelos subúrbios de Tokyo. Chovia torrencialmente e isso dificultava um pouco a sua tarefa. O tempo que havia estado "exilada" do Japão, prejudicara um pouco nas orientações.

"Agora era para seguir para a esquerda…" – Ryouko virou à esquerda mas o que encontrou foi um beco sem saída – "Boa! É o quinto! O que acontecerá a seguir…Um tornado? Neve? O beco fechar-se e engolir-me?"

Encaminhou-se para fora do beco. Tinha os cabelos molhados e a roupa ensopada, e abençoou o facto das malas terem impermeáveis por dentro. Nada mau como primeiro dia desde há muito tempo no seu país natal.

Os seus olhos de cor verde-garrafa, percorriam os contornos da rua, com a esperança de encontrar alguém que lhe pudesse dar direcções. Mas sem efeito, não estava ninguém.

Decidiu continuar a andar, talvez encontrasse alguém.

Quando começou a andar, ouviu passos rápidos. O barulho aumentava cada vez mais, algo devia estar a aproximar-se. Ryouko encheu-se de esperança e observou atentamente todos os lados.

Virou-se e observou um vulto a aproximar-se rapidamente. Ia ficando mais nítido até que Ryouko distinguiu um rapaz baixo, com cabelos vermelhos, meio escuros.

Decidiu abordá-lo.

"Desculpe… Será que me podia dizer onde fica…" – não terminou a frase, pois o rapaz passou a alta velocidade nem sequer lhe dando atenção – "Ok…."

"Hey, espera!" – outro vulto apareceu, quando ficou mais nítido, Ryouko observou um rapaz baixo de cabelos castanhos com uns óculos em cima do cabelo, segurava um chapéu de chuva.

Ryouko ficou estática. Era ele!

"Kenny!"

Este respondeu de imediato ao chamamento começando a fitá-la.

Demorou um pouco até se aperceber que aquela rapariga era Kunimitsu Ryouko.

"Ryouko! RYOUKO!" – os dois abraçaram-se no meio da rua – "Estás cá! Não me disses-te nada! Aliás, tu NUNCA me disses-te nada desde aquele dia!"

"Eu perdi o meu telemóvel e com isso o teu número, e eu não tenho tido tempo nenhum para ir ao meu email." – A morena retirara alguns fios de cabelo que se lhe cobria um pouco da cara – "Quem era aquele teu amigo que passou aqui a uma velocidade estonteante?"

"Ah! Era o Daichi!" – Ryouko fixou seriamente as orbes verdes em Kenny, o Chefe falara dele – "Era suposto irmos para a casa do Tyson às 10.00, mas atrasamo-nos… E tu! Estás aqui no meio da rua, toda molhada a fazer o quê?"

"Bem, eu estava à procura do Hotel Made… Mas o facto de estar muito tempo na Alemanha fez com que eu perdesse o meu sentido de orientação de Tokyo."

"Porquê ir para um hotel enquanto podes ficar em minha casa! Eu ainda não te paguei o favor de me teres apresentado o beyblade e de me teres ajudado a configurar todos os programas do meu querido computador!" – Kenny pegara na mão de Ryouko, puxando-a

"Heyyyy! Eu ainda não disse nada!"

**oOoOo**

"Ele ainda não chegou!" – um rapaz de cabelo azul escuro caminhava impacientemente de um lado para o outro – "Onde raio estão o Kenny e o Daichi? Eu disse que isto tinha bastante urgência!"

Um rapaz louro tentou acalmá-lo, mas sem sucesso.

"Aposto que ele ficou no computador dele a ver imagens da Ming Ming!" – o primeiro rapaz sentou-se, mas rapidamente se levantou novamente, pois ouvia um grande estrondo na entrada

"ESTÁ FRIOOOOOOOOOO!" – Daichi gritara em plenos pulmões da entrada da casa. – "Já cheguei, Tyson!"

"Daichi! Huh… Onde está o Kenny!" – Tyson olhava todos para todo o lado na entrada.

"Ele vinha mesmo atrás de mim…" – Daichi espreitou pela porta vendo se alguma pessoa se aproximava, mas não. – "Ele desapareceu… NÃO ME DIGAM QUE!"

"O quê?" - todos perguntaram intrigados, com os olhos fixados em Daichi

"Calma, eu conto! Não me fuzilem com o vosso olhar…."

**oOoOo**

Ryouko caminhou pelo quarto de Kenny. Estava cheio de computadores, mas o mais tentador naquele quarto era a cama.

Oito horas de diferença horária, viver na Europa e vir de relance para o Japão cansava bastante. Pousou as malas perto da porta e sentou-se na cama, recostando-se. Já não ouvia o que Kenny dizia, ela apenas queria descansar.

Pouco tempo depois Ryouko caía num sono profundo.

"E é por isso que…" – Kenny fitou Ryouko dando-se conta que a morena havia adormecido.

Pousou um cobertor macio por cima dela e abandonou o quarto.

* * *

OHAYOUUUUU! Tetsuya Myoubi desu!  
Peço desculpaaa! Eu esqueci de dizer quu eu, Myoubi, sou a unica das Parallel Godesses que tem internet em casa! ''  
Por isso, nós escrevemos em papéis e a maioria dos papéis quem tem é a Tsubame-nee-chan(-.-) e então para compesar, ocntinuei uma fic que já escrevi à imenso tempo, mas nunca tinha acabado '''  
Espero que gostem! Mandem review onegai!  
(e se eu demorar mto tempo a actualizar compreendam, 10º ano e lixado e os testes ainda mais x.x) 

Ja ne minna!


	2. Conhecendo

Disclaimer: Beyblade não me pertence \o\o/o/

Legenda:  
"Bla bla bla" - fala normal  
"_Bla bla bla_" - pensamento

* * *

Ryouko acordou. Levantou-se lentamente e esfregou os olhos. 

"Que bem que eu dormi!" – a morena entrou em choque, pois lembrou-se onde estava – "Uh… Que horas são?"

Nesse momento, Ryouko ouve o barulho da maçaneta da porta a rodar, olha rapidamente para a porta e observa Kenny com umas quantas sombras atrás do mesmo.

"Acreditem ela é só uma amiga de infância!" – Kenny demonstrava uma cara de pânico

"Esperas que nós acreditemos?" – um rapaz saltou para dentro do quarto, fazendo com que Ryouko se assustasse. – "Bem… o Kenny apanhou cá um peixe! Sou o Tyson Granger, o campeão do Mundo, prazer!"

A mão de Ryouko estalou sonora da cara de Tyson.

"Kunimitsu Ryouko, e essa amiga minha que acabas-te de conhecer é a Dª Mão, e deixa-me dizer, ela odeia peixe!"

"Au…" – Tyson gemia de dor – "Aquilo não foi uma chapada! Foi uma chapadomurro!"

"Queres pior?" – uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos curtos entrou com um punho cerrado apontado para Tyson – "Olá! Chamo-me Hillary!"

Ryouko limitou-se a acenar-lhe com um sorriso nos lábios.

Entraram logo de seguida quatro rapazes. Um possuía cabelo louro, outro cabelo meio preto e meio azul, outro tinha o cabelo vermelho e por ultimo um rapaz com cabelo prateado e azul-escuro, que se encostou à parede do quarto com os cabelos fechados. Hillary insistiu em fazer as apresentações

"Este rapaz louro é o Max Tate, este aqui é o Ray Kon, aquele baixito é o Daichi e aquele é o anti-social do Kai Hiwatari…" – todos acenaram excepto Kai, que permaneceu quieto no seu canto.

"_Kai Hiwatari, hein?_" – Ryouko sorriu interiormente – "_Que sorte, vieram todos ter comigo e eu nem precisei de os procurar!_"

"Bem, ok…" – Tyson levantou a voz tentando chamar a atenção de todos – "A razão da reunião é que os Bega Bladers desafiaram-nos para um combate amigável de Beyblade, no parque, era às sete horas da tarde, e já são seis e meia, por isso toca a despachar!"

"Queres vir, Ryouko?" – Hillary perguntou

"Sim, já vou, esperem por mim na entrada!" – a morena respondeu expulsando toda a gente do quarto.

Passado algum tempo depois, Ryouko desceu as escadas. Havia mudado de roupa e trazia uma mochila preta pendurada no ombro.

"Estou pronta!" – a voz da morena ecoou pela sala – "Vamos?"

Todos saíram em direcção ao parque.

**oOoOo**

"Já são sete e um quarto…" – Tyson estava aborrecido sentado num banco do parque – "… e nada deles… DAICHI!"

"Sim?" – Daichi questionou o colega de equipa

"Vamos combater enquanto eles não chegam!" – Daichi sorriu e retirou o seu beyblade e lançador. – "Preparado? 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"

"Uma bela oportunidade!" – Ryouko pegou na mochila e de lá retirou um pequeno computador portátil branco, que pousou sobre as pernas. Kenny, ao ver o computador lançou um grito estridente.

"NÃO! TU TENS… TU NÃO PODES TER ESSE COMPUTADOR! AINDA NÃO ESTÁ COMERCIALIZADO!" - Ryouko limitou-se a sorrir e a pôr a palavra passe para a sessão dela. – "ISSO NÃO! TU NÃO, NÃO TENS O SISTEMA OPERATIVO QUE VAI SAIR APENAS DAQUI A 4 ANOS!"

"Sabes, eu cá tenho as minhas fontes!" – limitou-se a sorrir – "Este meu bebé aqui grava tudo! Mini-disks, CD-ROM, DVD-ROM! Tem Internet wireless de banda larga, configurada para que apenas eu a possa usar, e onde me apetecer! Eu amo este computador!"

"Também quero um!" – Kenny chorava enquanto abria o seu laptop e apontava a pequena câmara em direcção ao beystadium.

Tyson estava em claramente em vantagem, havia esquivado quase todos os ataques de Daichi, e concentrando sua energia num só ataque conseguiu pôr o peão de Daichi a cambalear. Tyson passou a modo defensivo novamente, à espera da melhor oportunidade para atacar, oportunidade que não durou muito tempo a surgir.

"DRAGOON! ATACA!" – o beyblade limitou-se a centrar novamente a energia toda e a atacar Daichi, o que fez com que o peão deste voasse do beystadium – "Demasiado fácil…"

"_Pronto, já recolhi alguns dados._" – Ryouko esboçou um pequeno sorriso – "_Sempre é melhor que nada._"

"Pedimos desculpa! A Ming Ming começou a dar autógrafos no meio da rua, e isso fez-nos demorar." – um rapaz de cabelos azuis claros, atado atrás, aproximou acenando. Era seguido por mais quatro colegas.

"Não tenho culpa de ser uma estrela!" – a rapariga falou, fazendo com que Hillary arregaçasse as mangas.

"Ming Ming!" – Kenny correu ao seu encontro e abraçou esta – "Podes dar-me um autógrafo, podes?"

"Kenny, eu dou-te sempre um quando nos vemos" – Ming Ming pôs-se pensativa, fazendo de seguida pose e pegando num papel e caneta assinou o seu nome – "Pronto toma!"

Kenny caminhou devagarinho para o banco onde estava sentando a babar-se, aquele era o seu 1234º autógrafo que a Ming Ming lhe dava.

"Não sei como és capaz de gostar de música de uma gaja que tem voz de bebé" – Ryouko lançou sorriso – "Aposto que nem sabe batalhar"

"Se eu fosse a ti, retirava o que disses-te!" – Ming Ming entrara agora em histeria, o que fizera com que Hillary arregaçasse ainda mais as mangas e estalasse os dedos, e com que Ryouko pusesse as mãos nos ouvidos – "Queres combater comigo, queres? Depois não venhas chorar, ok?"

Ryouko sorriu e pediu a Kenny para gravar a batalha no seu computador.

A morena retirou um lançador branco e de seguida um peão preto com as pontas brancas.

"Pronta?" – Ryouko sorriu por instantes – "LET IT RIP!"

Os peões roçaram-se violentamente, caindo no beystadium. A batalha começara.

* * *

OHAYOU! Tetsuya Myoubi desu!  
Aqui está o segundo(e minusculo) 2º capítulo! Espero que gostem! Deixem reviews, ou eu não actualizo, OK?

**Kaina H.Granger:** Brigada pela sua review! Fico contente que tenhas gostado! Espero que gostes do segundo também!

**Littledark:** Que bom, outra pessoa gostando da minha fic! Brigada pela review! D


End file.
